


Fight For You

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Older Brothers, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Sexy Times, Social Anxiety, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: When Gally found himself entering the Glade, he never thought that he'd not be the only one. A frightened girl named Winny is sent up in the Box with him who suffers from extreme anxiety and panic attacks. Gally quickly becomes her best friend and protector, and as the years go on, maybe just maybe, something more. *Pre-Thomas* *ProtectorGally! Fic* *Soulmates Fic* *Fluffy/Smutty Fic* *ForeverGlade Fic*
Relationships: Alby/Nick (Maze Runner), Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Minho/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Aris Jones, Thomas/Original Female Character, george/winston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Fight For You Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Gally/OFC fic that I came up with. Yes, he's my fav. No, I will never ever stop having him as my fav and writing about him. And yes, this is a fluffier fic than what I'm posting lately so enjoy. *squee*

Fight For You Chapter 1

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was darkness. 

The first thing he felt was the ground shaking beneath him making him feel like he was going to be sick at any moment.

The second thing he heard, was a quiet groan come from beside him somewhere in the darkness.

It was then that wherever he was, he realized he was not alone. 

His breathing came out in short pants as he began to panic. 

His focused shifted off of himself though the moment he heard her first cries. 

“Please…Someone help me…” A weaker, smaller voice called out into the darkness. 

He heard sobs follow, and a girl’s breathing as she started to hyperventilate. 

He shook off his own fear before reaching out in the darkness, searching for her by the sounds of her crying. 

“Please…Don’t leave me…Where am I…” She cried as his chest tightened painfully. 

He then realized that he too had a voice and tried to use it for what felt like the first time in ages.

His voice came out raspy and deep, as he continued to try and find her in the darkness. 

“I’m here. I’m right here. Where are you?” 

Her sobs stuttered for a moment and he thought her breathing might have calmed but he was wrong as it quickened again and he knew that he was going to have to find her soon before she caused herself to pass out.

“What’s your name?” He called out in the darkness, trying to feel around for her and felt frustrated when the movement of the platform they were on caused him to be unable to reach her. 

He heard her breathing slow just slightly as her voice choked out a quiet reply.

“Winny.” 

He nodded, knowing that he needed to keep her talking, keep her calm. 

His instinct to take care of her before himself was already strong and he knew that wherever they were going he wouldn’t let her be alone from this moment on. 

“Winny, I’m…Gally.” He called out into the darkness, suddenly remembering his own name. 

It felt almost foreign on his tongue, almost like he tasted something bad but his focus remained on the girl alone scared somewhere in the darkness. 

“Winny, where are you?” He called out, growing more and more worried as suddenly silence filled the space between them.

It was then that the platform came to a sudden stop making him roll forward and hit a wall hard.

He let out a yelp of pain as he felt blood rush down his temple, and he looked up when light suddenly filled the space above them, and he had to hold his hand over his eyes as he tried and failed to see what the light revealed.

“Looks like another greenie, Nick.” A voice above him called out, just as someone jumped down onto the platform to come stand beside him.

It was then that Gally’s vision cleared and he saw that what looked like a boy around his age stood tall next to him and was holding his hand out, wanting to help him to his feet.

“Got a bit banged around there, didn’t ya greenie? Come on. Let me help you outta here so you can get that cut looked at.” The boy murmured as Gally looked at his hand but shook his head, desperate to find Winny wherever she was. 

“No. Not yet. There’s a girl here. Her name’s Winny. She came here with me. I need to find her.” 

The boy looked confused as his brows furrowed together and both he and Gally looked around the Box but saw that only Gally was standing apart from a large set of crates on the other side.

“Are you sure? Maybe you just hit your head too hard.” The boy said as Gally nodded, knowing that she had to be here somewhere. 

“Winny! Are you here? Where are you?” He called out and both boys stilled when a small whimper came from behind one of the crates.

Gally and the boy ran over to move the crate out of the way, and there in the corner sat a girl with her arms wrapped tightly around her small frame with tears running down her pale cheeks. 

Gally smiled in relief thankful that they had found her, and carefully knelt in front of her before reaching out and wiping away several of her tears. 

The girl blinked in surprise but didn’t back away from his touch as the other boy watched with a keen eye and a knowing smile. 

“Well then, that changes things a bit. Hey Nick! We got ourselves a greenie girl as well. Come say hi, will ya?” 

They all looked up to see another boy with bright red hair jump down into the Box with them before walking over and surveying the scene with an easy-going grin. 

“Hey there greenie and greenie girl. I’m Nick. I’m the leader here in the Glade. This here is my second in command, George. And you all are the third and fourth of us to arrive here. Now come on, let’s get you all out of this Box and perhaps patch you up a bit. Looks like you took a tumble when you came up.” He said as he eyed the cut on Gally’s head.

But Gally’s eyes were still focused only on Winny as he gently reached out and took her hand in his own, before leading her over to where George and Nick helped them out of the Box and onto the grassy area beside it. 

Gally felt Winny’s hand tightly squeeze his own as they looked around and noticed the massive stone walls that surrounded them and what looked like a large farm just inside the walls that went as far as the eye could see. 

Gally felt Winny move so she was right beside him, their bodies touching as a small act of comfort.

And it was then that he knew he would never leave her side, ever again.


	2. Fight For You Chapter 2

Fight For You Chapter 2

Winny could finally feel air return to her lungs and she blushed hard, feeling embarrassed that she had yet another panic attack on the ride to the Glade.

She took a deep breath and jumped slightly when she felt Gally squeeze her hand again, looking down at her with a small smile.

She remembered what her brother Thomas had told her.

She needed to come to the Glade with Gally, even though he wouldn’t remember her.

Not yet anyways.

Tears pricked at her eyes, but she willed them away.

She had to be strong, just like Thomas told her to be.

Even if it was only for Gally’s sake right now.

The two boys that were already in the Glade when they had arrived, were a bit older than she was and both she and Thomas hadn’t been very familiar with them before they were sent into the trials.

Her chest tightened painfully at the thought of her older brother Thomas, the lead scientist for the maze trials, who had fought so hard to keep her from going into the trials herself, only to be overruled and have to send her anyways.

She squeezed Gally’s hand again, thankful that at least her boyfriend had been able to come down with her, even if in the moment of her first panic attack coming up into the Glade, she had momentarily forgotten he was there.

Thomas had two requirements for her when it came to her entering the trials with the other subjects.

The first was that she would only have a telepathy implant instead of the swipe, allowing him constant access to her in case things went badly.

And the second, was that Gally would go with her, no matter what. Chancellor Ava Paige was more than willing to allow all of this since Thomas had been the one to design the entire maze trials.

Something like accommodating his younger sister and her boyfriend was easy compared to all that he had done for Wicked.

It was then that she felt him, there at the edge of her mind.

Thomas’s voice called out to her in a faint whisper that she at first strained to hear.

_**“Winny…Are you okay? Did you guys make it okay? I saw your vitals go ballistic when you were being sent up. Did you have another attack?”** _

She felt her chest tighten even more as she bit her lip, trying to focus on what Nick was saying as George tended to the cut on Gally’s head but knowing that Thomas had witnessed another of her attacks made her stomach roll with uneasiness.

_**“Winny! If you don’t answer me, I’m going to come in there and get you myself.”**_ Thomas murmured and she knew that he was probably watching the monitors and seeing that her heart rate was yet again rising.

But as soon as Gally looked over at her with that same reassuring smile, she felt her heart beat become steady once again and she was able to give Thomas the answer he desperately needed.

_**“Yeah, I’m okay Tom. I had a bad attack, but Gally took care of me. As always.”** _

She felt her brother give the equivalent of a mental nod, feeling his relief inside her mind.

_**“Good. Thank god…I was worried. How is he? Does he remember anything?”**_ He asked as concern tinged his voice.

She sent a mental image of her shaking her head and felt a different kind of pain flow through her.

The pain of knowing she was now the only one in the maze that remembered.

_**“No. He doesn’t know who I am. Or anything. He almost as scared as I was.”** _

Her brother was silent for a moment, considering her words.

She could almost hear him sigh making her lips upturn slightly in a secret smirk.

_**“I know that this is going to be hard for you until the time comes when he’s supposed to remember, but I promise he will eventually. Just hang in there, okay? And try to stay calm. I did send down your injections if you need them and Newt will be the next to be sent you all so there’s no need to worry.”** _

Her heart fluttered at the thought of her brother’s boyfriend Newt, the older boy who had quickly become more like a parental figure than one of their friends.

_**“I knew you’d be excited to hear Newt was next. Like I said, just hang in there. Everything will be okay. And whatever you do, don’t go outside the walls. You know why.”** _He whispered as his voice and presence in her mind began fading.

Her body shivered at the memories she had of the terrifying monsters that her brother had created to guard the maze.

_**“I love you little sister.”** _He murmured before his presence drifted to the back of her mind.

It was then that she realized Gally was trying to get her attention and she had been listening to Thomas, blatantly ignoring whatever had been said in the present moment.

She blushed harder, knowing that the red coloring was now creeping up onto her neck and onto her cheeks.

“Winny! Are you okay?” Gally said as he approached her, standing tall in front of her as he had so many times over the years.

She nodded, keeping quiet.

She knew it would be a while before her brother allowed Gally to remember.

She was being sent as a variable and she knew what she was supposed to do to make sure the trials succeeded.

Which meant all she could do was act as clueless as she could, not letting on that she knew why they were really there and who they already were.

“Bit of a quiet one, aren’t you, greenie girl?” Nick murmured as his eyes scanned over her face, looking for any clues as to how she felt.

George made his way over to them, looking between both her and Gally.

“Quiet or not, we’re going to need help around here. Let me give you a tour of the place and then we’ll decide on how best you can help us get this place more settled.”

Gally nodded and laced his fingers together with Winny’s making her smile up at him grateful that he was aware of how nervous she was.

He might not have remembered that she was his girlfriend, but it seemed as though his instincts were strong enough to lead him to that conclusion despite his memory loss.

Winny hoped and prayed that maybe he would regain his memories somehow without Thomas’s crazy plans and perhaps she wouldn’t have to witness Gally suffer at all.

Her brother had been very vague about Wicked’s plans for Gally and using her as a variable, but he had prepared her for the possibility of things happening that she wouldn’t like or approve of.

He had reminded her that she was lucky to be able to have Gally go with her instead of stay back at the compound like it was originally planned.

Her mind drifted back to her brother and the compound where she was sure they were preparing Newt to enter the trials at any time now.

She barely listened as George droned on and on about the various parts of the Glade, ones that she was already familiar with seeing as how her brother had created all of it.

She almost wished that she and Gally were curled up together safe back in her small apartment that she, Thomas, Gally and Newt all shared.

She pursed her lips in frustration, knowing that times like that had come and gone and things were never going to be easy for them again.

Gally seemed to take notice, as he leaned closer to her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin as they followed closely behind George.

“You seem distracted. What’s on your mind?” He asked and she would’ve given anything to be able to tell him exactly what was on her mind, but she just gave a small shrug and did what Thomas had told her to do.

Keep quiet and be patient.

He would remember soon enough.

Gally’s brows furrowed in confusion and she could tell he was frustrated with the lack of knowing how she was feeling, and that he was getting more worried by the second.

“I’m okay Gally.” She whispered, his name caressing her tongue much like a prayer.

Gally didn’t seem to believe her, pulling her closer and opting to wrap his arm around her waist.

She saw George glance back at them, his dark eyes filled with curiosity and she knew that they had to be careful.

She pulled away and caught up to George, beginning to ask meaningless questions about various parts of the Glade, knowing from the hurt look on Gally’s face that she was confusing him by her lack of wanting to be near him.

But he seemed to fight the urge to bring her back to his side, instead he kept pace now with her and George as she rambled trying to keep the focus on the tour and how miserable she felt knowing that Gally’s natural instinct was to hold her close and try his best to love her despite not even knowing why.

“So, you were saying about jobs here. What type of jobs do you and Nick do currently?” She asked faking a curious expression and a friendly smile.

George seemed to brighten at her question and gestured to a building that he had called the dining hall.

“I’m actually the cook around here. I make all the meals currently. Nick is the leader here for now and he also tends to the gardens and does a bit of building here and there. There’s tons to do, I think for you all whatever you’re good at is what you should be doing. Which leads me to ask, is there anything you’ve seen this far that would interest you to work on?”

Gally perked up and gave him a confident smile, eyeing the showers building that looked like it was about to fall apart.

“I’d really like to do some building. I could patch up the buildings you already started, and draw up plans for new ones. Whatever you need, I’m sure I could do it.”

Winny felt a surge of pride bubble up in her chest at Gally’s eagerness to help in the Glade.

She knew for a fact that his architect skills were no match for anyone here and that he could turn this place into something spectacular in no time.

George nodded and patted him on the back before they looked over at her with the same question.

“I think I’d like to help you all if you get hurt. I could be a medical aid of sorts.” She replied as they both nodded in agreement.

“That’s going to be helpful. I can give you a run down of the supplies that we have currently and then we can send a request for more as time goes on.” George said as his mind came whirring to life with new ideas.

They circled back around over to where Nick was starting some sort of bonfire in the middle of the Glade.

All of them ran to help him collect pieces of wood to throw onto the growing flames as the sun began to set over the maze walls, effectively ending both Gally and Winny’s first day in the Glade.

As night fell, the four original Gladers sat close together, laughing and telling stories in front of the fire, thankful that they weren’t alone any longer.


	3. Fight For You Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love love love all of your great feedback! Ya'll can keep it coming please! Lol I'm so excited for the plans I have for this story. And this chapter will be a nice addition as the first smut/romance chapter of this fic starring none other than Thomas and Newt in an established relationship. Woo! Gay boys are my fav. *winks* So yeah. They're gonna prepare Newt for the maze and he'll come up next. And you betcha he's gonna be protective automatically over the little princess of the Glade. He's gonna take on a more parental tone than anyone I think. Both him and Thomas, and yes Thomas will arrive in the maze eventually too, will be the mom and dad of the Gladers I think. Especially to Winny because Thomas and Newt are all she has in terms of family currently. Gally too. But he gets added to the family a bit later. *wink wink nudge nudge* Sooooo, without further adieu, enjoy this lovely piece of Newtmas Smut for your viewing pleasure. I was listening to a particular song when I was writing this that kinda inspired me for it. It's Do Not Disturb by Halestorm. One of my ultimate fav sexy songs. Lol

Fight For You Chapter 3

2 a.m. Wicked Compound

Thomas opened the door to his apartment and threw his backpack and lab coat down onto the nearest chair before stalking off into the darkened modern interior on a clear mission to find his boyfriend and lover of god knows how long, Newt. 

It had been an exhausting day, and night for that matter, him opting to stay holed up in the control room where he was glued to watching his baby sister on the monitors making sure that she was indeed fine.

He must have spent at least six hours straight staring at her, wondering if she was going to be alright and if they had done the right thing by sending Gally with her.

To say that he didn’t agree with the decision to send her into the maze was the biggest understatement of all time. 

He was absolutely livid when Ava had suggested it, and everyone agreed.

But, in doing so he was able to make demands for her and Gally that usually would be all sorts of against the rules, so at least he did have that. 

Newt had comforted him and held him as he cried watching his baby sister go through the swipe procedure, not knowing if she was going to be strong enough to survive. 

Newt had constantly been the only person he had wanted to even slightly deal with after Winny had been sent into the maze. 

He had absolutely had it with the rest of the compound and knew it was only a matter of time before he either sedated himself and sent himself into the maze, or Ava decided to finally give in and do it for him. 

He was pretty sure at this point that him being sent into the maze was inevitable, especially with the fit he had thrown when he found that not only Winny and Gally were being sent, but also Newt which for him was the last fucking straw. 

Sending Winny had been severely traumatic, but now that they were going to send his boyfriend as well, well that just crossed a line that you did not cross. 

Ever. 

He was very close to the point where he didn’t care whether or not the place caught fire after he went into the maze. 

And that spoke volumes since the entire compound was of his own design, and it had been his entire life’s work up until now.

Ava Paige may have been the Chancellor technically, but that was more for show than anything. 

Everyone employed by Wicked knew that Thomas was the real head of the entire corporation and knew for a fact, that you did not anger him if you wanted to make it out alive. 

And at this moment, he didn’t really care if any of them besides those close to him, lived or died. 

The fact that they had gone behind his back and sent his only living family member into the maze and then followed by taking Newt as well, made him realize that the sooner he was in the maze, the better. 

Because if he didn’t get there soon, he knew everyone around him except for his close relations, would burn in hell as punishment for the annoyance and sheer pain they had caused. 

The sound of the shower running in the next room forced himself from his own thoughts as he immediately stripped down and went to join Newt in letting off as much steam as possible. 

The lanky blonde was turned away from him, his hair and body completely immersed under the steamy stream of water, making Thomas’s cock harden almost instantly. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist and pulled him up against his chest, instantly feeling relief and comfort at the skin to skin contact. 

“Good morning, Tommy. It’s still early. I didn’t think you’d be home this soon.” Newt murmured as Thomas dipped his head down and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Newt’s neck.

“She’s asleep now. Gally finally managed to get her to sleep. It took so long though. She had several more attacks and I was so scared they’d have to use her injections. But it seems they haven’t discovered we sent them yet. I’ve been on fucking pins and needles watching her heart stutter and her breathing go out of control…Fuck, I can’t believe I let them send her in there.”

Newt turned in Thomas’s arms, fixing him with a serious look. 

“You know that it wasn’t your fault. There was nothing we could do. We were outnumbered in that decision. And I agree. It was completely uncalled for but apparently necessary for actual results when it came to Gally. You know he wouldn’t have cooperated otherwise. If she wasn’t there, he would’ve most likely killed them all out of sheer annoyance of being there.”

Thomas felt rage build up inside of him, but he knew that Newt was right, even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

Gally wouldn’t have lasted long in the trials if they hadn’t sent down Winny with him.

The two were completely a bonded pair and there was absolutely no way that they would have been able to be separated, not after all the years they had been together. 

It was much like his relationship with Newt.

He had been with the blonde ever since he could remember.

All of them had arrived at the compound together.

Never once had they ever in their long history had they ever been separated from one another. 

It wasn’t something Thomas could ever fathom, if not downright absurd to think about.

“I know you’re still angry, Tommy. And we both have every right to be. But, it won’t be long till we’re both with them as well. I’ll be the next sent up and then I’m sure it won’t be long till they let you follow. We’ve just got to be patient and wait until the timing is right. You know as well as I do, the success of all of this depends on it.” 

Thomas pursed his lips, making Newt chuckle, knowing that his boyfriend never liked it when he was right. 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t bloody enjoy ourselves in the meantime.” He whispered as his voice became husky and deep, his eyes locking on Thomas’s lips. 

Thomas nodded, knowing that right now, in this moment all he needed was Newt. 

Leaning down, he captured Newt’s lips with his own and kissed him with everything he felt, their kisses immediately becoming frantic and heated. 

Newt moaned into his mouth, and pulled him as close as possible opting to fist his hands in Thomas’s brown locks. 

Thomas’s lips traveled down Newt’s neck and onto his collarbone making the blonde throw his head back, letting out a string of curses at the radiating pleasure that his lover caused. 

Thomas backed Newt into the shower wall, before lifting him into his arms, Newt’s legs automatically wrapping around his waist as Thomas thrust himself deep into Newt’s waiting ass. 

“Ugh, fuck yes, Tommy.” Newt moaned as Thomas claimed him once again for his own. '

Thomas’s head dropped down against Newt’s shoulder as he picked up his pace and pounded into him, unleashing all of the pent-up stress from the many hours of work he endured.

Newt’s nails dug into Thomas’s back eliciting the most exquisite sounds from the other boy. 

It wasn’t long before Thomas came fast and hard, spilling his seed into Newt who came only seconds after him before they both collapsed into each other’s arms under the warm water. 

Thomas cradled Newt against his chest, relishing in the way he seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. 

They stayed like that for god knows how long in comfortable silence, knowing that the time was fast approaching for their very own day of reckoning, that would decide forever their future and fate as they knew it.


End file.
